Despair and Tragedy of the Deep Darkness
by XxKyoyaHibarixX
Summary: "God? I can't do this." L struggles with the fact of facing certain death, he also relives his most painful memories, about his childhood. Warning, Contains Violence, Language, and L's messed up life.


L stood in the cold pouring rain looking up into the dark gray sky, the thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning reflected from L's weary eyes. He fell to his knees and let his head fall back as he let out a long agonizing wail, the hot tears mingled in with the cold rain streaming from his face. The loud rain fell all around him soaking he ground, his shirt clinging to his torso, he took both of his hands and held his head clenching his long, messy, and dark hair. The pitiful sobs shook his body as he stared into the deep endless sky. He crumpled forward and let his head touch the freezing ground, "God, Oh My God. Please, don't end it like this. I'm not done yet" L whispered with his eyes closed. "Please, don't, not yet, just wait. Please."

"Wait hold on! Not yet! Please!" she giggled as she held up a hand to her face and with the other held a child on her lap. Her long dark hair fell to her waist brushing against her pink summer dress, her white laced edging mixed perfect with the dress. The man held a camera up and laughed, his black suit complimented with a red rose. "What do you say darling? Another one?" She smiled beautifully as she held the child's chin delicately with a white glove, looking into his beaming eyes he smiled and nodded. They laughed with such happiness and sincerity, the man placed the camera on a table in front of where the woman was sitting and rushed over, they all smiled as the flash went off. The ideal image, a father, a mother, a child. But that was all to soon shattered.

The dark house quiet except the gentle breathing of the sleeping family. The broke glass falling to the hard ground startled him from bed, he whispered to his wife to stay put. Creeping from bed and slowly taking a revolver from the nightstand drawer he left the bed room, a shiver climbed up her back as she pulled the covers off. She started to walk to the hallway.

He made it down stairs and peered around his dark home, holding his everyday carry. The broken glass shimmered in the moonlight, his instincts kicked in but not quick enough. A swift heavy body slammed into his back and knocked his gun from his hand, a gloved hand picked it up and held it to his head, the voice grunted "Time to die motherfucker." His eyes went wide, this couldn't happen, he needs to protect them, it couldn't end like this. How could his like end like this?

A sicking bang rang through the house, blood and flesh painted the walls around, his lifeless body fell.

Behind the stairs railing she stood trembling in a white night gown, she screamed as she watched the body of her love collapse on the ground in their own home. There was more than one dark figure there, one of them chased up the stairs after her, she ran but stumbled as her knees gave way. A piercing hot blade came through her chest, the crimson blood spreading on her pure gown. He pulled it out and repeatedly stabbed again and again. She fell to her knees and fell forward, barely breathing. He stepped forward and bent down, ripping the knife jaggedly from her body tearing a bigger wound. He walked down the stairs and his whispers echoed around the room, "Took care of her. The bitch won't be going anywhere."

Slowly dragging her body back to the bedroom she made it in there with hot tears in her eyes, she reached the nightstand and let the tears slip down her face as the pain ripped through her body. Finally her hand found the telephone, her hands shaking and slipping with sticky blood she pressed three buttons and call. A monotone voice answered and said, "911, What is you're emergency?" She gasped for air and swallowed, "Hello?" …."Please, help. He was murdered, I've been hurt. I can't hold on much longer. You need to help him!" "Ma'am, I need you to tell me exactly what is going on and where you are." "2669 Hereford Manor. You must save him...please, help." She dropped the phone and clutched the dear photo graph. "Ma'am? Ma'am? Hello? Are you still there?"

She panted as she dragged herself with every last ounce of strength in her to the end of the hall, she tried to reach a door handle but her blood soaked hand kept slipping, she was now weeping. She muffled her sobs as she finally twisted the door handle, dragging her self into the small room that was light with nightlights she reached out and clung to the white bed sheet. Pulling the bed sheet of a small head of a child sat up and rubbed his eyes, he sleepily looked down and saw the woman, he stared in fear as her bloody body laid on the floor with sweat and tears dripping from her face. She coughed and a pool of blood fell from her mouth, she lost the battle, her head dropped to the ground. The child slid from bed and knelt next to the body of his mother, he looked in to her darkening eyes and started to silently cry, the mother lifted up her hand and brushed her child's cheek like she always did. Her dark crimson blood soaking into the floor and seeping from her, he reached out and stroked her soft dark hair, she gently smile at the her son and whispered, "Lawliet, I-...I-...lov-..." her last breath left her body as her eyes faded. The child nudged his mother's hand and hot tears poured from his innocent face, he crumpled next to his mother's lifeless body, he placed her arm around him and curled up silently weeping. Dawn was breaking, a new day was starting, but these lives were ending.

The door swung open as the officers rushed the house, they started to clear each dark room, but in one a hooded figure drew out his weapon and charged the officers. Hot bullets ripped through his torso and the officers opened fire, and again this happened in the next room. Both invaders had been eliminated, they had started to make their way up the large houses stairs when one of the officers in front stepping in wet dripping pool of blood, he held a hand up to his mouth and ran outside retching. They continued up stairs and noticed the dark smeared trail of blood, they followed it to a bedroom. Seemed to be the master room, a red stained telephone lay on the ground. Leaving the room the followed the trail to the end of the hall, heavily breathing with a drop of sweat dripping down their brows, the officers stopped at a door with a bloodied handle. The leading officer creaked opened the door, a child's room lit with nightlights and small clean bed, and on the floor a woman's sliced open body. The men gasped as they stared silently, her eyes still open with blood seeping from her mouth. "We were to late." a younger officer spoke up as his throat closed up, they all took off their hats and bowed their heads, the leading officer stepped forward and knelt on one knee next to her body. He noticed a small shape in the dim room and leaned closer, under the woman a child with dark messy hair was crying.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!"

The small boy held the older mans hand as the stood at the tall gates in front of a huge building, a brick wall with brass letters stood at the entrance way, it read "Wammy's House". The older man pulled something out of his pocket, it was a photograph, smeared with blood. The child's mother was found clutching it with her child curled up beneath her. He gently slid the picture back in his jacket pocket and looked down at the child, he smiled and held the small hand a little firmer. They walked together through the open gates and into a new beginning.

The cold pelting rain beat on his back, he was breathing heavily, with shaking hands. He then stood up and let the tears slip out of his eyes, _"I never thought it would end this way. There is so much more I need to do. So much more I could have done. God, if you're there, listen to my cries. I truly am afraid." _

He stared deeply into the rain when he noticed another presence, Light had finally come.

As he followed Light into the main room they had set up headquarters, L felt as if a chain was wrapped around his neck with sharp daggers digging into his heart. It felt like a Grim Reaper was holding the long cold chain and it was gripped in it's long skeleton fingers, L felt like he was following this dark deathly figure into certain death. And he was.

When the time came, there was such a sudden rush, everyone's hearts were racing and panic rose all around, but then it all came to a halt. Everything went in total still silence except for a faint ceaseless monotone ticking of a clock. ~_Tik Tik Tik Tik Tik Tik Tik~_

His eyes went wide, he started to fall but it felt like every single minute of his life was relived, he saw everything, every smile, every tear, every dream, every nightmare. It was all there one last time, and when his body slammed into the cold tile floor his eyes were still open and he stared into Light's face. Light stared back with a shocked look on his face, L felt his heart truly break, the only one he had called a friend, was his murderer. A single tear slipped from L's eye as his head fell backwards and his last breath left his body.

"_God? What do I have to show for my life? What was it worth?"_


End file.
